


5 Minutes and 27 Seconds

by halcyonstorms (aliensscullaay)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensscullaay/pseuds/halcyonstorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma decide to engage in a new morning exercise, but they aren't alone in the house and things get awkward fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Minutes and 27 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, I don't really know what 'it' is, but this popped into my head as one of those 'wouldn't it be funny if..?" scenarios and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Enjoy ;)

“Oh come on, he's a teenager, he won't surface before 10am” The younger woman whispered, propping her head up on her elbow, pleading with the dark brown eyes opposite.

“Right now dear, I'm the one feeling like the teenager; ‘sneaking around, having a quickie before breakfast, whilst the kid is in the house’ very responsible.” Regina tried to keep a straight face, but she knew Emma had seen the corners of her mouth twitch, causing her to smirk all the more.

“In my defence, we technically aren't sneaking around. This is our bed.” Emma dropped her arm holding her chin up, snuggled into Regina’s side and gazed into her eyes.

“Oh technicalities, technicalities..” Regina trailed off, freeing herself from the blondes embrace and sliding down her body, bare skin grazing bare skin from the night before. “You seem to always _get off_ on technicalities..”

“Not the only thing” Emma sucked in a breath as soft lips kissed their way down her electrified flesh, hairs standing on end. Small hands smoothed over a toned stomach as she released the breath.

“Oh I know” Regina giggled, she never normally allowed herself to commit such an act, but in Emma’s presence, she felt it acceptable. Positioning herself between the blondes legs and pulling the duvet up to her shoulders, brown eyes met questioning green. “It's cold.” Regina stated matter-of-factly.

“If you'd rather be hot, whatever floats your boat” her eyebrow raised, fingers tangled in dark hair, as lips met where she needed them most.

“I'm always _hot_ ” Came a muffled reply.

“Don't talk with your mouth full” Emma moaned, biting her lip to keep from screaming. Her breathing became staggered as she reached the edge, spilling over slowly but all at once.

“Reg-ina”

“Mm I know” her head still buried under the duvet, tongue continuing its figure-8 movements.

“No, Regina..do you- oh god- hear some-“ Too late. Emma watched in shock, still breathing heavily, as the doorknob turned and the door opened. She just had enough time to throw a pillow over the brunette hair sticking out at the top of the duvet before their son bounced into the room.

“Morning Moms!” He grinned from the doorway. Emma silently prayed for him to stay put and not come any closer, save he notice the ‘mom’ shaped lump under the sheets.

“Hey Henry, what's up kid?” She faked a tired smile and used her free arm to mimic stretching and forced a yawn. “Mom’s in the bathroom, go ahead with breakfast, we’ll be down in 5 minutes-ah haoww-“ a soft but startling nibble to the inside of her thigh told her Regina didn't approve of the time frame she had given them to finish up. “- 10 minutes” she felt the other woman stifle a laugh against the same flesh. Emma nodded to confirm her own words. “Okay?”

Henry looked from Emma to the pillow. “Good Morning Mom” he rolled his eyes and Emma tutted, begging Regina to stay quiet.

“Mrning Henwy” Barely audible, but she was sure Henry heard it. She swiftly kicked the brunettes knee with her foot.

The teen smiled knowingly and left the room.

Emma removed the pillow and allowed Regina to surface again. “You still hot?” She questioned, cringing sightly at the fact their son just caught them doing ‘the deed’.

Regina’s face mirrored her own. “Not so much”

Lying next to each other, not touching, a few minutes passed. Emma sighed.”we have to face him some time, he's our son.”Regina shifted over to the edge of the bed and stood up, allowing her bare back half to be in full view of the blonde.

“I don't know, I think I'm still pretty hot..”

“Emma!” Regina scolded, throwing her a robe before sliding on her own. “Downstairs, now.”

“I'm coming” Emma rolled her eyes and followed in the brunettes footsteps, slipping into her robe and heading for the door.

 

_____

When they entered the kitchen, Henry was leaning against the counter, cereal in one hand, scrolling on is phone with the other.

Regina cleared her throat. “Morning Henry” Making her best effort to smile realistically.

“G’morning” the boy smirked. “You know, you two don't have to sneak around, you are both adults. I know what you do. Why you think you need to hide it and act all innocent around me is beyond me. However, next time, a little warning would be handy; A note or a sign on the door. ‘Mom’s in the bathroom again’ if that's what we are calling it nowadays.”

He paused for breath. Emma braced herself against a unit, taken aback by her sons openess about this particular subject and Regina clung to Emma, her jaw on the floor.

“A heads up would be much appreciated, while I am okay with you two doing the do, it is just preferable that I don't witness it first hand. Mkay?” And then he continued to lift his spoon to his mouth and tap on his phone screen.

“Are you two okay? Can I get you anything? A drink perhaps mom?” Motioning to Regina’s open mouth.

“No I'm good, I'm good. Emma?” Regina stood straight and brushed down the front of her robe. “5 minutes and 27 seconds” she screamed before racing towards the stairs.

Emma reacted half a second later, also headed for the stairs. Cackling as she ran. “I'm coming Madame Mayor”

“Not yet you aren't” her reply carried down the stairs as Henry typed out a text.

_My mothers._


End file.
